Sephiroth Sexy Time
by aZn1337sePHiRoth69
Summary: What really happened behind the scenes.


Sephiroth Sexy Time

_Chapter One_

His squad had been separated, and he watched his friends die. Barret walked slowly down a dark alley, his dark skin blending him in against the coming night. AVALANCHE was over. He sighed as he leveled his gun off at a rat that had jumped out of a trashcan. "Shit, you got to be fucking with me." Barret lowered his arm a little as he turned the corner; a sign caught his eye. He licked his lips, tracing the words with his human hand.

'K F C'

"Shit dawg, fuck ya, nigga." He jogged up to the front door and pulled it open. "Shit!" He jerked his gun up and shot a zombie still wearing its paper hat. More cautiously, he moved through the second door. Bodies were heaped up in the corner.... the chicken was gone..."WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT KIND OF FUCKING ZOMBIES EAT THE FRIED FUCKING CHICKEN!?!?!?" Something moved off to his side; he turned and leveled off his gun. Seven feet of green looked back at him.

"Who the FUCK are you." the green man said aiming his own rifle at Barret.

"Barret Wallace, AVALANCHE, nigga."

"Spartan-117, John. USNC... wait AVALANCHE?"

"Yeah, gotta problem, nigga?"

"No, but Shinra does." the Master-Chief raised his rifle to arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, this world don't need one more dead nigga, let's settle this like true gangstas."

"How so?" Barret tossed him a microphone.

"Rap off, nigga." John took off his helmet, revealing a dark-skinned face.

"You first, nigga."

"I don't think so." John sighed and took the mic.

"Black Cotton

Steady stressin' Smith and Wessons count my blessin's

Class is in session the worst question is the first question

Why do we work like slaves sweatin' blades to an early grave

Never got paid but still we slave (In the nine tre')

Answer that then answer this too-

Thugs gonna get ya you know it's true life's a bitch true

You best to backtrack and try to act black and live

Not to be phony and positive but why be negative?

What's the matter G? Black cat got your tongue

Fat track gotcha sprung now your hung (Do ya feel me?)

Dum dum diddy it's the me?

Attempt to reach each and every brother on the streets

If not peace then at least let's get a piece

I'm tired of seeing bodies on the streets- deceased

Lookin' through my highschool yearbook

Reminiscin' of the tears as the years took

One homie, two homie, three homies - POOF

We used to have troops but now there's no more youth to shoot

God come save the misbegotten

Lost ghetto souls of Black Cotton"

John extended the microphone towards Barret and let it clatter to the ground. His opponent didn't move for a moment. His eyes twitched. John picked up his helmet and placed it on his shaved head. He walked past Barret, passing close, dragging his boot across the top of a white Nike.

Barret unfroze, the stupor beginning to wear off.

"HEY JOHNNY!!!" Master Chief slowly turned. "DIE NIGGA"

Nine shots echoed off into the night. An energy shield sparked dead. A body fell to the ground. Barret walked over and stood over him.

"I always win, nigga."

_Bang..._

_Chapter Two_

It was so dark... so very dark. Cloud kept his sword up. A groan. He turned. Nothing.

"Get out of her my son!" a voice echoed from the rooftops. Cloud looked for a source, nothing. More groaning. He scanned the area. Empty.

"Missster Ssstrife." Cloud turned, sword raised. A pale man with jet black hair stared coolly at him. "Thisss is not your place." His voice was unnerving. Cloud was silent. "I am giving you a choice... go back to your own path, or fight a battle you cannot win." The groaning grew louder, he turned and ducked, a claw swiped where his head was, he slashed back cleaving the creature. He started to turn back when something grabbed at his leg, it hurt.... He swung back and stabbed at the ground, spearing the top half of zombie.

"Your choice."

Cloud did a 360, scores of zombies, all identical. He looked at the man. He nodded.

"Very good choice." Lights glowed, the groaning faded, he clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them, no G-man, no zombies, same looking city. Same stench of death. Same hopelessness. He looked around, movement at a KFC across the street. He entered the building as Barret shot Master Chief on the ground.

Barret jerked his arm up and Cloud raised his sword....

"Cloud? Is that you, nigga?"

"Yeah. What the hell is going on?"

"No idea, came in here to get some equipment and everything went to hell, nigga."

"Anyone else?"

"Not that I know of... where'd you come from?"

"It was just another raid. Get in, get out, go home." Cloud pushed his gold hair back out of his eyes "but our evac went down, just blew up, and we had to hoof it out, we were picked off one by one, not sure what happened to Vincent, he was the last to go, he told me to run, and I did, I can still hear him scream."

"How'd you get here, nigga?"

"I don't know.... I don't want to think about it..."

"Well, we got to get out of here, nigga, there are zombies and shit running all up on." Cloud nodded.

"I know, I've dealt with a few already. Anyway, we got to get the hell out of here, now."

"No shit, nigga" The duo pushed out the door and into the night. They stopped. They couldn't see across the street; their view was obstructed by a mass of zombies.

"Cloud!" The two looked upward, standing above the mass, upon a building, Sephiroth stood against the darkness with his sword at his side.

"Sephiroth!"

"Nigga?" Barret said.

"I'll take care of Sephiroth, you take care of these bastards."

"Fuck yeah, nigga."

_Chapter 3_

Cloud rushed through the horde of zombie slashing a path through to his goal which stood

stoically above him. Cloud broke through the mass, planted his feet and sprang up to the roof of the building.

"I've waited my whole life for this."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cloud charged swinging his sword downward at the One-Winged Angel, missing by miles as Sephiroth sidestepped and swung Masamume in three quick strikes. Cloud grimaced at the pain, but none came. He opened his eyes to find his clothes in shreds, covering next to nothing. He grew more angry, and charged again. Sephiroth sidestepped and forced him onto his stomach.

Cloud yelled as something prodded his rectum. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hush." The hilt of Masamume was removed and something longer was put back in.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sephiroth thrusted harder as he leaned closer to Cloud.

"It's Goofy Time." He picked Cloud up and forced him against the wall pounding him harder, his screams of pain mixing with gunshots and blood. Sephiroth picked up a piece of Cloud's clothing and tied a gag around the hero's mouth.

"Shhhhhhh...." He cooed letting his tongue work on Cloud's ear like his dick was working on his ass. Cloud's yells turned to moans. "Your resistance only makes my penis harder."

The pounding became rhythmic, each one harder than the last until Cloud though he was about to be split in two. The gag fell off.

"YOU BASTARD...." a gloved hand silenced the rest.

"It's almost over." Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud and turned him around placing the spoiled member in his mouth, pulling at his blond locks. "I wouldn't bite." He motioned with his sword. Cloud obeyed. Again, it became rhythmic, timed with Barret's gunshots.

"AHHHHHHHH!" This time it was Sephiroth. When he came, Cloud reared back, but Sephiroth pulled him back in. "Swallow." He refused, the Angel pinched his nose. He swallowed.

"Good boy."

A pause.

"Good boy." Sephiroth turned his back to Cloud and raised his arms to the sky, muttering under his breath. Cloud coughed, spit and seed oozed out of his mouth. He felt wronged, but he wanted so much more. He walked up behind Sephiroth and tugged at the robes and inserted himself. He grabbed a handful of white hair and began pumping. The Angel moaned grabbing hold of the railing and forcing himself back into Cloud harder.

"YES! OH GOD YES!"

Above them, the meteor roar downward, but neither took notice as Cloud burst into Sephiroth's anus. He bent down and began licking the dripping fluid out. They both panted. They both embraced. They both kissed.

_One last thought echoed through Cloud's mind: I wonder if Barret has a nigger-cock._

They both died.


End file.
